Spider-Man suit (Earth-96283)
The Spider-Man suit is a suit that Peter Parker wears when fighting crime as Spider-Man. History ''Spider-Man Wrestling suit Shortly after gaining his spider like superpowers, (due to being bitten by a genetically altered "super" spider), Peter originally wore a wrestling suit in order to gain money to buy a car to impress his childhood crush, Mary Jane Watson. The wrestling suit was seen with a red balaclava, red shirt with a black spider on the front and back, blue pants and red shoes along with red and white gloves. Spider-Man suit After the death of his wise uncle, Ben Parker and graduating from high school, Peter decided to use his powers to fight crime, he abandoned his wrestling suit and wore instead a skin tight red and blue suit which was based on a arachnid; it had a silver raised web pattern on the red portions of the suit starting from the mask, eye lenses on the mask and two spiders on the front and back, both in different designs. During his battle with the Green Goblin, the suit was heavily damaged due to crashing through an abandoned building. After the death of the Green Goblin, Peter then made spare Spider-Man suits and continued fighting crime as Spider-Man. Spider-Man 2 Two years later, Peter Parker's Spider-Man suit had changed differently, the spiders on the front and back were different in design, the red portions of the suit were lighter and the blue portions of the suit were darker. The web pattern was still silver in colour, but brighter. Spider-Man no more As Peter was struggling to balance his double life as a college student and a superhero, Peter began to lose his spider powers. Due to an emotional breakdown, he decided to give up being Spider-Man. He tosses his Spider-Man suit in a trash bin and walks away. Days later, a garbage man discovers the discarded suit and brings it to the ''Daily Bugle where J. Jonah Jameson kept it on a wall (he also temporarily wore the suit, in a deleted scene in Spider-Man 2.1). Spider-Man Returns Due to a shock of emotion seeing that Dr. Octopus took Mary Jane hostage (in an attempt to lure Spider-Man into a trap), Peter's powers fully return and he dons his suit again by stealing it from the Bugle and leaving a note via a web on the wall where his suit was previously hanged. Through his battle with Doctor Octopus on a train and in his lair, the suit was once again damaged but after the death of Doctor Octopus and the successful rescue of Mary Jane, Peter discarded his damaged suit and wore one of his spare suits. ''Spider-Man 3 Six months later, the Spider-Man suit looks the same as the one in the previous film as Peter continues using it to fight crime as the superhero Spider-Man while the people of New York now likes Spider-Man, especially the police and fire department. Black Symbiotic suit While on a date with his now girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, a meteor crashes down, with a mysterious sentient goo, crawling out of it. It attaches itself to Peter's license plate on his motorbike, and later bonds with him while he was in bed. The symbiote changes the suit from it's friendly red and blue design, to full black/dark grey. The spider on his chest has changed from it's normal look to a more aggresive version. The top four legs now curve inward more, while the bottom legs become longer and are straighter. The back spider also has changed and seemed to have the same design of the front spider. This new suit had enhanced his powers, but it also slowly started to make him arrogant and aggressive. When Peter finds out after the symbiote made him lash out and hit Mary Jane, he got rid of it by using the high frequencies of a bell chime in a church to weaken it, and tear it off of his body. (An early version of this symbiote suit was entirely black, with the lenses of the eyes being slightly larger, with sharper edges. There were also two possible symbols that they debated using. One appears to be a larger and white version of the symbol they did end up using, and the other looking more like a comic-accurate Venom chest spider. No back spider can be seen, but it's safe to say they would've ended up using the same spider symbol front and back, whichever one they decided to use. The idea and the suit were eventually scrapped because, "The producers didn't want to use it because they felt the latex made Spidey look like he was in a porno"). Return to the Red and Blue suit After rejecting the black symbiotic suit, Peter went back to his original Spider-Man suit and went off on an attempt to save Mary Jane who was being held hostage by Eddie Brock (who had at this point bonded to the symbiote to become Venom) and Sandman. After a long brutal battle following the deaths of the Venom symbiote, Brock, and Peter's best friend Harry Osborn, the Spider-Man suit was once again damaged but was eventually replaced by another spare suit. Designs *The suit is his classic comic book suit, but with a few changes; Peter wears a form-fitting spandex bodysuit, which from the waist down is blue, except for mid-calf boots with a raised silver web pattern on a dark red background. From the waist up, the fabric is a dark red-and-silver web pattern, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms, which are dark blue. There is a large dark red spider emblem on his back, and a small black spider emblem on his chest; the spider emblem on the chest changes in ''Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3. The mask has white one-way mirror lenses rimmed with black. In Spider-Man 3, Peter temporarily dons the Venom Symbiote, which gives him a black suit with a similar design to his classic suit. Appearances *Earth-96283 (3 films) **''Spider-Man'' (First appearance) **''Spider-Man 2'' **''Spider-Man 3'' Trivia *In the Sam Raimi trilogy movies, all of the suits were said to be made by Peter Parker himself. *In the battle scenes where the suit got torn and damaged, the mask was ripped as well, but in Spider-Man 2, the mask did not get ripped, making Spider-Man 2 the only movie not to have the mask ripped. *Several suits in Insomniac's Spider-Man take inspiration from Raimi's classic suit. Some spider-symbols have a resemblance to the one in Spider-Man 2, along with a lit Raimi symbol being included in a tweet for DLC "The City That Never Sleeps". The Anti-Ock Suit in the game also has lenses that bear a resemblance to the classic film series. Gallery ''Spider-Man'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art 799px-Spider-Man1.jpg|Spider-Man suit as seen in Spider-Man. ''Spider-Man 2'' Spiderman2 train.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Spider-Man2.jpg|The Spider-Man suit seen in Spider-Man 2. Spiderman2 double thwip.png 2002 Spider-Man 04.png 2002 Spider-Man 03.png 2002 Spider-Man.png 2002 Spider-Man 02.png 2002 Spider-Man 01.png ''Spider-Man 3'' Spider-Man 3.jpg|The Spider-Man suit seen in Spider-Man 3. Black Suit Spider-Man.jpg|The black Spider-Man suit while wearing the Venom symbiote. Promotion, Filming and Concept Art To be added See Also *Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man culture Category:Objects Category:Costumes Category:Earth-96283